


stormy night

by evanescentdawn



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: One day, Niklaus walked out from the forest, treading behind their Father and he was never the same.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	stormy night

One day, Niklaus walked out from the forest, treading behind their Father and he was never the same.

Elijah doesn’t know what exactly had changed. He knew something _had_ though. His smiles don't have the same innocence and pure, unfiltered joy as before, they seem to be layered, hiding something, shadowed by an emotion that Elijah can’t place. And there is a new distance: Niklaus feels far away even as he sits beside him, is somewhere else, a place where Elijah can’t follow.

All of Elijah’s nightmare that he was terrified would come true—had.

_Father had finally broken Niklaus._

-

“They’re late.” Rebekah remarked, biting on her lips. It was true. Elijah glanced up at the sky—it was nearing dusk. Father and Niklaus went out on a simple hunt mission, gathering food, preparing for winter. (But nothing was ever simple with Father.)

After the incident that occured, Elijah always accompanied them but this time, Father was adamant in only bringing Niklaus. He couldn’t disagree any more and so had let his brother with a final squeeze to his hands and a chaste kiss to his forehead.

The fact that they’ve been out there for hours is making Elijah more unsettled. He tried to shrug it off, focusing on his sister’s hair in front of him, murmuring, “I’m sure, they’re okay,” not believing a word. And clearly, Rebekah hadn’t either but she nodded.

Elijah was in the middle of doing the other side of her hair when Henrik stumbled into the hut, announcing how Father and Niklaus came back. He immediately got up, Rebekah wanted to come too but he smiled down at her, kissing her check and told her to stay. She was still uncertain and wanted to come but Elijah reassured her. 

He was worried at the scene that might meet them. And couldn’t—he didn’t want Rebekah to see it too. If what he expected was true. There was no telling in how she’d react.

Niklaus was hunched over, waking slowly behind Father and did not look at Elijah even as he called for him. His brother stopped at the sound of his voice but didn't greet him in return. The horrible worry that sat in Elijah, churned.

He hurried to his brother’s side after Father left, scoffing, casting a disdainful look at Niklaus. As he did, Elijah thought he had seen a flash of something like—fear in his Father’s expression as he stared down at Niklaus but that couldn’t be right. Elijah must have been seeing things.

It didn’t rest his fears. There is something wrong. Elijah can’t say what, however.

(Later, Elijah will realise he has never heard Father grumble and mutter about _how weak this boy is_. Or had seen that crooked, satisfied smile.)

(Fathers’ hands were in fists and they were—trembling.)

Elijah focused his attention on his little brother, ever more nervous.

“Brother…” Elijah breathed. Reached his hands up and clasped his brother’s neck. And still, Niklaus did not look at him.

He was slightly trembling and Elijah pulled him by the neck into his shoulder and held him there. A moment where Elijah allowed himself to close his eyes and rest his head in Niklaus’ hair, tightly hugging his brother—he survived again today—that itself was an achievement in itself. He didn’t focus on how Niklaus was tightly clinging onto him or how he wouldn’t _talk_.

Niklaus was alive, that’s the important part. The others come later.

Elijah could never stop thinking of that time where Father came out of the woods without Niklaus in tow, blood dripping from his hand and running to find his brother impaled on the wood. Barely alive.

Sometimes, Elijah dreamt that... 

If Mother had not been there. If Father had less tolerance that day. If Elijah had not been there to see Niklaus missing.

The possibilities kept him from sleep, waking him up in the night, shivering and drenched with sweat. Immediately turning to where his brother slept, fear clogging his throat and watching him until morning came. 

“Elijah! _Nik_!”

A familiar voice laced with panic drew Elijah out of his mind. He lifted his head to see Rebekah running towards them. She must’ve been worried. Her hair is still incomplete. Half done. It makes Elijah frown. Something must’ve happened.

Elijah shifted his brother, tapping on his Niklaus arm but still no response. He doesn’t move.

“Is he alright?” Rebekah asked, breathing unevenly when she was near them. “Father—” She didn’t finish what she was about to say.

There was a tug on his shirt, a whisper in his shoulder. Elijah watched Niklaus raise his head catch his eyes with his. The relief that hit Elijah was staggering. _He was okay._

Niklaus turned to Rebekah, then. His eyes widening in surprise like — like — he hadn’t seen her before, his grip tightening to the point of unbearably. He gritted his teeth against the pain, wondering how he’s brother got this strong—Elijah _couldn’t_ breath.

“Niklaus…” He barely managed to gasp out.

His brother let go of him immediately. Elijah stumbled back from the force, nearly falling but he could breathe again.

“Rebekah...I think you should go.” He told his sister, keeping an eye on his brother.

“What? No! I’m not—”

“ _Rebekah_.”

She huffed at him but went away. Not without a last, worried look at Nik however. Father was not himself when he came home—he was acting strange—and she was worried. Arguing with Elijah when he was like this was futile, though and Rebekah listened despite how every bone in her protested.

_It’s okay,_ she tried to reason with her self, _Elijah always knew what to do to help Nik._

Niklaus was shaken. Elijah tried to reason with him but no matter what he did, his brother unresponsive. 

Elijah moved him to their favourite spot, beside the lake. Perhaps a change of scenary—would help. Through out the journey, Niklaus kept silent. Worry churned up at Elijah terribly that he hurried them as fast to there and took no time in settling Niklaus down and kneeling down in front of him.

“Niklaus,” Elijah said. There was answer.

“ _Please_ , Niklaus, answer me.” He doesn’t know what he’d do if—

Perhaps it was the desparate edge of his voice, but Niklaus looked up at him. And his expression....it would haunt Elijah for the years and centuries that he lived.

“What happened?” Elijah breathed, horrified. What had Father do this time that it left such a deep, haunting scar on him? _Did he even want to know?_

Niklaus’ eyes darkened at the question. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it, shifting his eyes away to stare at the water.

Elijah focused on his body, checking for any injured _but..._

“You’re not hurt.” He said, confused.

“No.” Niklaus spoke— _finally_. “I am not.” He said. 

The question rested heavy in the air: _What happened, then?_


End file.
